Plop!
by Flutalor
Summary: Combat d'un Nidoking niveau 100 à la rime facile.


Plop ! La sphère  
S'ouvre en son et lumière  
Je jaillis dans les airs  
Enfin redevenu matière,  
Monstre de sang et de chair  
Nidoking, chevalier solitaire,  
Niveau cent, je vaux une armée entière  
En face, mon adversaire  
Apparaît en un éclair  
Vils, faiblards et vulgaires,  
Je connais bien les Moufflair  
Celui-ci fait le fier,  
Mais il ignore son calvaire  
Car la violence est ma grammaire  
Et la puissance, mon vocabulaire  
Je ne suis pas là pour plaire  
Les deux dresseurs vocifèrent  
Sur un ton autoritaire  
Un ordre ? C'est la guerre !  
Elle sera meurtrière !  
Je connais l'art et la manière  
De distraire et de défaire  
Trop lent pour une Queue de Fer,  
Mon opposant digère  
Un tremblement de terre  
Séisme stabé, rien d'extraordinaire  
Pas le temps de me mettre en colère  
Vaincu, mordant la poussière  
Moufflair récite sa prière  
Il regagne bien vite sa tanière  
Son Topdresseur est déjà sur les nerfs  
Ou bien il désespère  
De cette défaite, la première,  
D'un duel incendiaire  
Calme-toi, mon cher,  
Avant que ça ne dégénère !

Plop ! La Pokéball tournoie  
En jaillit un Poissoroy  
Qui ne cache pas sa joie  
Eau contre Sol, fait-il la loi ?  
Ainsi débute cette joute de roi  
Car, Nidoking de bon aloi,  
Je fais valoir mes droits  
Chacun porte sa croix  
Et garde la foi  
Est-ce que je fais le poids ?  
A nouveau, les voix  
Des maîtres qui aboient  
Les attaques à l'emploi  
Pas de vous, on se tutoie  
En face, c'est Vibraqua,  
Surf ou je-ne-sais-quoi  
Peu importe ce qui se prévoit  
Avant que la vague ne me rudoie  
Loin au-dessus des toits  
Dans le ciel, on aperçoit  
Un nuage noir qui foudroie  
Quand le Tonnerre s'abat, l'émoi  
De l'ennemi devient effroi  
Terrassé par mon coup adroit,  
Poissoroy sort du tournoi  
Dans sa Ball, on le renvoie  
Méchant, et bête de surcroît,  
Le Topdresseur perd son sang-froid  
Il n'est pas sur la bonne voie  
S'il veut se débarrasser de moi !

Plop ! Un orbe, encore  
A se demander ce qu'il en sort,  
Il faudrait qu'on se remémore  
Des Pokémon, il y en a pléthore !  
Voilà un Empiflor,  
La modestie n'est pas son fort  
Tu me prends de haut, Milord !  
Ou tu préfères Monsignore ?  
Désolé Junior  
A peine meilleur qu'un Keunotor  
Ton attitude me déshonore  
Ici, c'est moi le sénior !  
Me prendrais-tu pour un butor ?  
Arrive le moment que j'adore  
Réunion de l'Etat-major  
Les stratégies qui s'élaborent  
Puis retentissent les voix de stentor  
C'est la guerre, non du sport !  
Le Pokémon Carnivore  
Plante dans le décor  
Ses racines et se restaure  
Trop tôt pour le réconfort,  
Il n'a fait aucun effort !  
Son style m'endort,  
Connait-il Spore ?  
Mon adversaire pas bien retors  
Est soudain pris de remords  
Lorsque surgit à tribord  
Mon Poing de Feu, ce météore  
Empiflor s'agite, rue et se tord  
Tandis que les flammes le dévorent  
Le malheureux crie à la mort  
Mais sa plainte est insonore  
Car il regagne le confort  
De sa balle noire et or  
Le sourire que mon dresseur arbore  
Et que son opposant abhorre  
Est à mes yeux comme un trésor  
« Bien joué, Claymore ! »  
S'il me félicite pour mon score,  
Je suis bien loin de mon record  
Devant moi, le Topdresseur déplore  
D'avoir recours à d'autres renforts  
Quelles créatures, alors ?  
Cela, je l'ignore !

Plop ! Devine qui s'amène  
Une glorieuse Apireine !  
Elle pénètre dans l'arène  
Toujours la même rengaine,  
Elle me prend pour un indigène  
Et se moque de ma bedaine  
Ou se plaint de mon haleine  
Elle pense être la doyenne  
Or, elle n'est que la prochaine  
De mes victimes par centaines  
Soudain, on entend les sirènes,  
Les ordres des capitaines,  
Leurs verbes belligènes  
De ma force herculéenne,  
Je manie sans peine  
Une Lame de Roc, je me déchaîne  
L'ennemi l'esquive, pas de veine !  
Elle n'aura pas d'autre aubaine  
L'assaut qu'elle mène,  
Lame d'air chargée d'oxygène,  
Combat d'escrime à l'ancienne,  
Chatouille, plus qu'elle ne malmène,  
Mon corps de bête chtonienne  
Tu te gausses, vilaine ?  
Avec ce sourire obscène  
De vaincre, es-tu certaine ?  
Car voici que j'assène,  
Une autre attaque surhumaine  
Dans le mille, vaurienne !  
Ainsi quitte la scène,  
Apireine, la bohémienne  
Le Topdresseur bout de haine  
Son attitude est fort malsaine  
Ce type me donne la migraine  
Fais comme moi, reste zen !

Plop ! S'abat un voile abrasif  
Quand paraît le Tyranocif  
Tout en crocs, en pointes et en griffes  
Il joue des muscles, le récif !  
Pour lui, le combat, c'est intuitif  
Il ne donne pas dans l'affectif  
Mais je saurai rester sportif  
Voici les ordres, les objectifs,  
Que nous hurlent les deux pontifes :  
Abattre, châtier le fautif  
Personne ne semble dubitatif  
Les bêtes répondent : « Affirmatif ! »  
La violence n'a rien de constructif,  
Mais les combats sont lucratifs  
Et parfois même jouissifs  
S'avance vers moi, ce gros rosbeef  
Patibulaire et vindicatif  
Je n'ajouterai pas d'autres adjectifs  
En termes de force, nous sommes kif-kif  
Mais en vitesse, c'est moi le khalife !  
Pas besoin d'entrer en mode furtif,  
Casse-brique, coup de poing punitif,  
Tyranocif prend le tarif !  
Il ne fallait pas défier le shérif  
Une victoire de plus à mon actif  
Pour son Topdresseur, c'est abusif  
Le voilà qui se rebiffe  
Je ne voudrais pas me montrer poussif  
Avec mon point de vue subjectif  
Mais la défaite, c'est relatif

Plop ! Dernier combat du matin,  
Ultime ennemi de l'essaim  
Nidoking versus Drakkarmin  
Lui viking, moi paladin  
Tous deux monstres divins  
Ne valant mieux que des pantins  
Entre les mains  
De petits chérubins,  
Deux dresseurs humains  
Qui s'affrontent pour le gain  
Leurs commandements enfantins  
Décideront de la fin  
De cet affrontement vain  
Je ne parcours pas le terrain  
Pour frotter mon cuir zinzolin  
Contre le blindage adamantin  
Et rêche de mon voisin  
Je me montre malin  
D'un Laser glace mesquin,  
Je terrasse le boute-en-train  
D'en face, cette bestiole, ce machin  
Qui n'a pas reconnu son souverain  
En moi, grand séraphin  
Dans son orbe, il revient  
En attendant de voir le médecin  
Le Topdresseur jette avec dédain  
À mon maître, son gagne-pain  
Et insulte son rival taquin  
De tricheur, de petit con, de putain  
Quel gobelin !  
Je n'écoute pas son baratin  
Ses mots se perdent dans le lointain  
Tandis que je regagne enfin  
Ma sphère, mon antre mondain  
Et je vous dis, à demain !  
Plop !


End file.
